Wait For Me
by zetsuboukatt
Summary: It's different this time, ne? Sasuke-kun...?


**This 'story' (?) is pretty much me spilling my feelings of a certain past of my in the form of SasuSaku, so apologies if it's unorganized and badly structured.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Post-War, where Sasuke had already returned / R& R if you can.**

**- zetsuboukatt**

* * *

**Wait For Me**

_"Tch... Kuso.."_

_"S-Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Her reaction_

_"Hn.. Baka.." His smirk_

_"Sasuke-kun... No..." Her tears_

_"Sa-yonara..." His chuckle_

_"No, Sasuke-kun, Onegai..." Her iryo ninjutsu_

_His kiss, which made it so difficult._

_Her eyes, so anxious..._

_"Zutto.. zutto… daisuki dattan.-" His confession_

_"NO!" Her cry_

_"-Saakura.. Suki da." __**HIS last words**_

_Those dark onyx orbs faded, followed by the fade of the green blue glow around her palms... And he became part of the darkness, forever._

**...**

Sasuke-kun, I'm so useless... ne?  
Sasuke-kun, I'm so hopeless... ne?  
Sasuke-kun, All I did was cry...  
Many many days have gone by, all meaningless, since you left us, Sasuke-kun...

You left us with a past, the happy memories.  
You left us with future, to tell your story.  
You left us with happiness, our past together.  
You left us with sorrow, how you're gone.  
You left us in the darkness, lost without you.  
You forgot to leave us a light, to lead us out of that darkness...

You lied.  
You left me.  
You lied.  
You returned to that darkness you promised not to go back to.  
You lied.  
You hurt me.  
You lied.  
You failed.  
LIAR  
You promised.  
You promised I would never feel so alone, because you would stay forever.  
You promised I would never miss you, because you would always be with me forever.  
You promised I would never need to cry, because you would never hurt me, ever.  
You promised I would never be hurt, because you would never make a mistake, ever.  
You promised I would always feel safe, because you would protect me, forever.  
You promised I would always be yours, because you were mine too, forever.  
You promised I would never need to worry, because you would never change, ever.  
You promised our forever, and beyond.  
You Liar.

Sasuke-kun, do you remember that night?  
When we were outside the village gates?  
When you left us the first time?  
Sasuke-kun, those words of mine?  
_I... I love you with all my heart!... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets... because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear!... I would do anything for you! so... Please just stay with me!  
_So... why didn't you stay? Both times?

Sasuke-kun, you said you loved me?  
If you do, then why?  
If you love me, then how could you hurt me like this? - Do you like it?  
If you love me, then why did you say goodbye? - Did you want to leave?  
If you love me, then why did you lie? - Does it feel good?  
If you love me, then why did you break those promises? - Is it fun?  
-d-o-u-s-h-i-t-e-

I Love You, Sasuke-kun.  
I Miss You, Sasuke-kun.  
I wish you were here, Sasuke-kun...  
But... No matter how much I love you, how much I miss you, or how hard I wish.. The truth is, you're gone.  
But I can't take this.  
Everything reminds me of you..  
Your photos, your writing, your clothes, your stuff, your presents to me, your memories, and everything I do reminds me of you...

Sasuke-kun... That day, when you returned to me, from the darkness...  
To me, you were like the returning sun, returning after a sky of clouds and rain, clearing the day and warming the land.  
We don't appreciate the sun as much as we should when we have, when it's out, bright and shining... But when it's when the Sun's gone, when the clouds and rain take over, and the skies turn into darkness, do we realize how much we need that sun, how much we miss it and how much we had taken it for granted... I miss you.

I didn't understand what love was.  
I didn't understand what it _really_ was...  
Until Sasuke-kun taught me, even if you didn't realize you were.  
When you left, that first time...  
I hurt, I matured, I missed, I learnt, I cried, I learnt more, I thought, I understood, I realized...  
I Love You  
But before... Before Sasuke-kun was able to teach me all this, I never knew...  
What is Love? Isn't it just a game?  
What are feelings? Isn't it something of play?  
Honey, Darling, Baby, Sweetheart, Love, whatever you call or say to me, as long as it's nice, makes me happy and I like the sound of it and I'll "love" you forever? Is that love?  
I thought that was what it meant, but... No.  
Sasuke-kun, love...  
Sasuke-kun...  
Sometimes people just don't understand what love is all about.. I surely didn't.. But thank you, Sasuke-kun  
Arigatou,, because my love I now understand...

All of it...

was you...

For you.

It's something words can never describe...

You gave me courage, yuki.  
You gave me power, chikara.  
I held dreams of us, tightly in my hands, so I could go on.  
I held hopes of you, securely in my heart, so I could continue waiting.  
I had to learn to say no to the "what ifs", to reject me weaknesses.  
Because you were with me, in my heart and I loved you. You were my courage, I had to wait.  
My wounds, my scars, the pain, I had to learn to ignore them, endure them, and the pain eased as time passed.  
You were my power; you taught me how to smile.  
All of me, everything, and all of it was because of you, you should know...

Sasuke-kun, you were so much to me...(you still are)  
I miss you...  
I remember...  
When I felt at my worst, you comforted me, stayed by my side, and wiped away my tears...  
When I was happy you made sure I stayed that way, made me feel better and laughed along with me...  
When I was angry, annoyed, you would be patient with me no matter how "annoying" I was... Thank you,, Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke-kun, in the past, I thought, wondered, and wanted to know,  
"Can you not forget that past? _Them?_"  
I knew you missed them, anyone would have...  
But if missing them was all you did, it would have been ok...  
But you that wasn't all, so you fell into the darkness.  
With you in that darkness, I felt like giving up...  
But with my pride, dignity, hope, power, courage, and love I fought on.  
It was a long winding road full of light and shadows, but I got through...  
And that first time, we finally escaped that darkness, with you holding my hand.

When you came back,  
I tried to continue our story together from where we had left off...  
But in the very end, you again, left with nothing.. but a kiss...  
I thought… I could let it go, that you could have returned that love, my love for you, the love you took, you could have returned it with just a smile, your dazzling smile...  
I was wrong, it wasn't enough for me...

Sasuke-kun...  
It's different this time, ne?  
This time, no matter what... You're gone, ne?  
No matter how hard I wish hope or wait, you not coming back, ne?  
All our hardships, Sasuke-kun?.  
The pain I went through for you.  
The crying, endless crying I did.  
How far I pushed and pulled myself so I could get this far...  
The long, long waiting...  
Everything was for nothing  
Everything = Nothing  
But, I think,  
It's ok.  
It's all ok.  
I realize, I no longer need you, no longer need to want you, no longer to wish, no longer need to think, no longer need to cry, no longer need to miss you...  
All the things I went through, all I did, weren't _really _nothing...  
Although, it _actually_ was nothing... it's not.  
All my life, I've been waiting for you.  
All of me was yours (I still am)  
I lived for you, I still do...(do I?)  
Well, it's finished... (is it?)  
No... It's not...  
I'll make sure...  
That..  
Forever together, ne?  
You promised... And I did too.

So, Sasuke-kun. STOP.  
Stop where you are.. Heaven, Hell, in transition, or where ever the fuck you are now...  
Just please.. stop your steps.. don't go anywhere... stay there and - - -

_The black and white katana.. his... The one he left for her when he passed...  
That Uchiha symbol... Kusanagi, it ended her..._  
_The blade, so perfect, stained by her red.._  
_Her once green, green eyes had faded, the same way his did..._  
_Her choice... to continue following him, into forever._  
_All she left was her words for him...  
__**HER last...**_

- - - "Sasuke-kun, WAIT FOR ME."


End file.
